hellskitchenfandomcom-20200223-history
Robyn Almodovar
Robyn Almodovar was a contestant on Season 10 and Season 17 of Hell's Kitchen. On season 10, she ranked in 6th place, and on season 17, which is currently airing, she is still in the competition. Personality Robyn was the main antagonist of season 10. She is extremely competitive, and was not afraid to throw people under the bus, but could not take it if somebody was doing that same thing to her. She became best friend with Kimmie, but when she saw that Kimmie was emerging as a potential contender, she went against her and had a running feud with her. However, she does have a sense of justice, as seen when Chef Ramsay kicks the blue team out of the kitchen for her mistake and she unsuccessfully attempts to convince him to only kick her out. On season 17, she seemed to have that same personality when she was on the red team, but when she transferred to the blue team, she got along with everybody, aside from Giovanni, who she pissed off by saying she wanted to leave the blue team, and occasionally Benjamin when he cuts her off and berates her. Season 10 Episode 1 Episode 2 Episode 3 Episode 4 Episode 5 Episode 6/7 Episode 8 Episode 9/10 Episode 11 Episode 12/13 Episode 14 Episode 15 Episode 16 Episode 19/20 Season 17 Episode 1 During the Signature Dish Challenge, Robyn scored only 1 out of 5 points for sending only a crispy salmon skin in her salmon dish. Because of this, the red team lost the challenge by one point. Episode 2 The red team lost service. Afterwards, Robyn argued Elise in the dorms, calling the latter out for not backing her up on the meat station. Episode 3 The red team lost service, during which Barbie infamously told her, "I'm sorry you can't cook fish". She and Barbie were nominated by the team, although Ashley was ultimately sent home. Episode 4 Second challenge this season where Robyn scored only 1 point. This time, however, the red team won a trip to Belmont El Encanto resort in Santa Barbara. The red team won service, but afterwards she was switched to the blue team in exchange for Josh. Episode 5 Robyn teamed up with Nick in the team challenge and combined to prepare the best dish of the day, earning the blue team the victory. They were rewarded with a horseback ride. She was declared winner of dinner service along with everyone else after Josh was eliminated during service. Episode 6 The blue team lost service and Robyn was nominated for overcooked salmon which got the team thrown out of the kitchen. Despite being nominated, she was safe because of Jared's more egregious blunder of faking a finger injury. Robyn earned Giovanni's ire for asking to be put back on the red team. Episode 7 Robyn was nominated by Nick to participate in the Cook for Your Life challenge, which she barely escaped when Giovanni was eliminated instead. Episode 8 During the Cave Meat Challenge, she shocked everyone by scoring the winning point for the blue team on the elk dish. She had been taking cues off Benjamin, who overcooked his elk. The blue team went on a mountain retreat to Hummingbird Nest Ranch and got to sample caviar from Chef Alex Ageneau. Robyn received a warning from Ramsay during service for calling her teammates "baby". Aside from that, the blue team won dinner service comfortably. Episode 9 During the Fishing Challenge, she scored a point over Michelle on the grouper. The blue team won a trip to Caesar's Palace in Vegas, where they rode the world's tallest Ferris wheel. During dinner service, Robyn bragged to the chef's table about her performance on the team challenges and earned Nick's ire. Both teams were declared losers, and the blue team put her up because they felt she was the weakest chef out of them all. Fortunately for her, Ramsay eliminated her teammate Van. Episode 10 During the Blind Taste Challenge, Robyn continued her string of improved challenge performances, scoring 3 out of 4. She and the rest of the blue team won the challenge again, and got to dine at Roy Yamaguchi's Hawaiian Fusion Restaurant where they each received a Vitamix blender. During the charity dinner service, her course was lobster spaghetti. Ramsay called her out preparing the pasta before Nick's scallop appetizer was ready, and then for putting too much pasta on each plate. This proved, however, to be a peccadillo compared to what was going on in the red kitchen. The blue team won service handily. Episode 11 During the pasta challenge, Robyn scored 89 points. The blue team lost the challenge and was forced to clean the pantry and rearrange the shelves. During the punishment, she refused to talk to Milly, whose performance was the reason the blue team lost. Robyn proceeded to have a rough service, saved only by the red kitchen performing even worse than her on the meat station. She was calling to Benjamin for garnish while Ramsay read an order. This caused her to forget that the order asked for two wellingtons, and brought the second one up too cold. When Ramsay asked her to repeat the next order, she was not able to. After Robyn brought up two wellington instead of one wellington and one lamb, Ramsay dragged her into the pantry, where she blamed Benjamin for not responding to her. Even after exiting the pantry, she continued to ask Benjamin for ETA on garnish, to the point where he did not want her to continue distracting him and responded, "Shut the fuck up." Fortunately for her, the blue team had no further issues and won the dinner service, even though the red team was the first to reach its last ticket. Trivia Season 10 *She is the seventh contestant to be nominated four times in a row, following Virginia (Season 2), Andrea (Season 5), Fran, Autumn Lewis (both from Season 7), Trev (Season 8), and Elise (Season 9). That record stood until Season 12. Season 17 *Along with Josh, she is the first contestant to switch teams in two different seasons. Quotes Season 10 *(To Kimmie): "You called me a fucking bitch today, and you want me to keep my mouth shut?" *(To Ramsay): "Don't even go there with me!" Season 17 *(To Elise): "'Cause I'm the bounce back queen, that's why." Gallery Robyn All Star.jpg|Robyn in Season 17 (All-Stars) Category:Chef Category:Season 10 Category:All-Stars Category:Main Antagonists Category:Black Jacket